LOS MUERTOS DE HP
by Allison Marie Malfoy-Black
Summary: Porque sin ellos, la saga no hubiera estado completa. Un reconocimiento para los caidos, pues cada uno de ellos es parte de este sueño llamado "Harry Potter". Serie de Viñetas.
1. ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

Hola de nuevo! Ahora estoy subiendo una idea que se me ocurrio ya hace tiempo, una serie de viñetas sobre los muertos de HP... cada uno de ellos, muerto por la razon que fuera, tienen el derecho de que se les recuerde... Empezamos por supuesto, con uno de los magos mas poderosos y famosos de la historia, claro, con Albus Dumbledore, quien mas? Ah! si... el Maravilloso Señor Oscuro... pero el tiene su propia viñeta para que pueda brillar...

Con mis hermanas del Club ya había visto esta idea, pero creo que no fue muy buena porque ya no continuo... en fin, si alguien quiere participar en este fic, con la consiguiente mencion y reconocimiento a su idea, bienvenido. Si no, me harian un honor si quisieran darle una leída tan siquiera...

Mando saludos a mis hermanas del Club... besos...

Disclaimer: Solamente la historia es de su servidora, lo demas es del ingenioso cerebro de JKR...

**Vivan los Sly**!

_Enjoy_!

**ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**

El hechizo impacta contra su pecho. Sus ojos se abren durante un segundo, incrédulos de que finalmente la muerte hubiera llegado. No es que no la esperara, después de todo, sabía que en unos cuantos meses llegaría. Y el planeo que fuera así.

Especialmente así.

Porque cuando ve al joven Malfoy observarlo con los ojos cargados de terror, con una mueca de dolor cercana al llanto, sabe que no hay mejor decisión que la que tomo. Y también sabe que ha condenado una vez mas a quien siempre le fue fiel.

A Severus.

Todo pasa tal cual lo pensó, tan idéntico, que tal parecería que fue ensayado.

Draco levanta la varita, lo desarma, le apunta con la mano temblorosa, con los ojos llorosos, seguramente negándose dentro de si a fraccionar su alma. Aun es tan joven, piensa el anciano, antes de que una figura oscura se materialice al lado del rubio.

Severus aparece justo a tiempo para evitar que se convierta en un asesino. Voltea hacia el frente, donde el se encuentra y él mismo alcanza a vislumbrar durante algunos segundos en sus ojos oscuros, la eterna lucha entre darle otra oportunidad, y seguir con el plan. Pero un movimiento de cabeza, una mirada penetrante de parte suya, la presencia de Bellatrix, susurrándole en el oído que acabe con el, y con una imperceptible mueca de dolor, disfrazada de desprecio, Severus pronuncia el maleficio asesino.

Y entonces cae. Si aún estuviera vivo, la sensación de volar le parecería perfecta. Disfrutar de un último vuelo antes de morir le parece ideal. Sus ojos continúan abiertos en la caída, y aunque éstos ya están velados por la muerte, aún así alcanza a ver las estrellas por última vez. No siente cuando cae al suelo. Después del rayo verde, ya no siente nada.

De pronto despierta.

A su alrededor todo esta iluminado. No alcanza a reconocer donde se encuentra, pero extrañamente se siente bien. Hay tanta paz, tanta, que le parece increíble que hubiera esperado tanto para experimentarla. Sabe que debe irse, pero también sabe que debe esperar, no recuerda que, pero tiene que esperar. Es lógico, piensa con la misma frialdad que piensa que esta muerto, piensa que como un muerto, ya no deben importarle las cosas pasadas.

Pero sabe que hay cosas que le impiden que continúe su camino.

Por eso espera, espera en la eternidad, hasta que quien tenga que venir, venga.

Mientras tanto, a su lado ha aparecido una bellísima niña. Su cerebro, -su muerto cerebro, se recuerda-, trata de encontrar el nombre para ese rostro. Le parece tan familiar pero no esta seguro. La niña le sonríe con calidez, mientras se sienta a su lado, con la mirada al frente. Esta seguro que debería hablar con ella, pero no sabe que decirle.

Y entonces recuerda. Se ha sentido miserable toda su vida. Después de lo que paso, nunca pudo volver a ver a Aberthford nuevamente a la cara. No desde que su pequeña Ariana… que ella…

Voltea a verla, pero ella no esta mas a su lado. Esta a varios metros más adelante, observándole fijamente. Le tiende la mano con su sonrisa de niña, pero el sabe que no puede irse. No aún.

-No puedo Ariana- dice bajito.

La niña entiende, y sonríe, y dice adiós con su pequeña mano mientras da la media vuelta. Sabe que él aun no puede irse. Camina algunos metros mas adelante y se sienta en el suelo, en medio de toda la luminosidad, a jugar con sus muñecas como cuando estaba viva. Albus se da cuenta de que va a esperarle, y en un súbito arrebato, donde su memoria vuelve a adquirir lucidez, se sienta a su lado a esperar, a esperar que Harry Potter llegue junto a él.

No sabe cuanto tardara, ni siquiera si llegara, solo sabe que debe esperar. Esperar tal cual, su pequeña Ariana le ha esperado a el.

Con la espera eterna que tienen los muertos.

* * *

><p>Bueno, espero os haya gustado, nos vemos en el proximo...<p>

gracias mil por leer...


	2. SIRIUS BLACK

Bueno, de nuevo ando por aqui, con otra viñeta, a ver si no les parece una mugre... espero que no...

Saludos a mis hermanas... las amo... y sigo esperando se anoten para contribuir...

Disclaimer: Nada es mio... bueno, solo la historia... solo es para divertirme... de veras...

**Vivan los Sly**!

_Enjoy_!

**SIRIUS BLACK**

Observó el rayo verde viajar hacia Harry, y de un empujón lo lanzó hacia atrás. Las facciones de su ahijado se iluminaron con la luz, dándole a su rostro una extraña apariencia, difuminando el brillante color de sus ojos, idénticos a los de Lily.

El aire se vació rápidamente de sus pulmones, haciéndole sentir profundamente vacío.

Dio un paso hacia atrás.

Dos.

Tres.

Al cuarto sintió cómo caía, mientras sus grises ojos se clavaban en los profundos pozos color miel de Remus. Quiso gritarle que cuidara de Harry, pero el velo ya se lo estaba tragando. Lo último que vio, lo último que supo antes de desaparecer en el infinito, envuelto en el frío velo, fue que Harry era idéntico a James.

Ni siquiera el morir le pareció tan terrible, pues era como iniciar una aventura más, aunque ésta tendría que hacerla solo. Se encontró de pronto en un lugar que se le hacía asombrosamente familiar.

La sala común de Gryffindor.

_Su_ sala común.

Sonrió al rememorar cada recuerdo ahí vivido. Las noches en vela copiando un trabajo de último minuto. Las risas, las bromas. Las miradas cómplices, las travesuras planeadas.

Fue imaginar a Remus tratando de explicarle un encantamiento a Peter.

Fue ver a Lily rechazando una vez más a James.

Fue verse caer nuevamente por el tobogán, en un intento de subir al dormitorio de chicas.

Caminó hacia la salida, encontrándose de pronto en uno de los pasillos. Recorrió con lentitud esos tramos que tantas y tantas veces había recorrido. Recordando, viviendo nuevamente su juventud, aquélla que le fue tan infamemente arrebatada.

Le pareció ver a _Quejicus_ caminando hacia las mazmorras. Quiso alcanzarle para gastarle una nueva broma, pero se detuvo, curioso por el sonido de unos pasos más allá. Ya ajustaría cuentas con él en otra ocasión, se dijo.

Le pareció ver la figura alta y desgarbada de Remus, dirigiéndose nuevamente hacia el Sauce Boxeador. Levantó la mirada al cielo, esperando encontrarse la luna a punto de llenarse, pero solamente vio un enorme vacío blanco. Regresó su mirada hacia el frente, buscando a Remus, pero éste ya había desaparecido.

Continuó caminando, sintiéndose extrañamente ansioso, hasta toparse con Peter. Frunció el ceño, tratando de recordar a qué venía ese extraño sentimiento de rencor, pero cuando enfocó nuevamente, éste ya no se encontraba.

Caminó un poco más allá, sorprendiéndose de pronto cuando notó que todo a su alrededor había desaparecido. Ya no estaba en Hogwarts, eso era seguro, y su curiosidad, ésa que siempre le había metido en problemas, le hizo preguntarse no por primera vez, en dónde se encontraba.

A lo lejos, una figura de pie en medio de la nada le advirtió de su presencia. Pudo ver que le saludaba con una mano, indicándole que se acercara. A medida de que sus pasos le hacían ver cada vez mejor a la otra persona, se preguntó quien sería, pues se le hacía extrañamente familiar, pero no podía recordar quien era.

Cuando hubo llegado junto a él, se quedó observándole fijamente, casi sin pestañear.

Era un joven atractivo, a lo sumo tendría unos veinte años, de abundante cabellera negro azulada, con unos vibrantes ojos grises, los cuales sonreían abiertamente a la par de su boca, mostrando dos brillantes hileras de perfectos y blanquísimos dientes.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó.

-Sirius Black- contestó el hombre.

-Sí, pero ¿Quién eres?-

-Sirius Black-volvió a responder el hombre, sin perder la sonrisa.

-¡Ya sé que soy Sirius Black! Pero tu ¡¿Quién eres?-gritó.

El joven le miró atentamente, mientras metía sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos. Sirius lo observó molesto, y mientras maldecía al extraño por lo bajo, una idea fue formándose en su mente.

-¿Qué…?-jadeó.

El joven ya no se encontraba a su lado, sino un poco más allá. Sirius vio el rastro de su juventud perdida y quiso seguirlo, pero entre más avanzaba, más se alejaba de él. De pronto, a su izquierda, una especie de espejo se formó. Caminó hacia él, profundamente confundido por lo recientemente vivido, y mientras se asomaba y veía lo que estaba pasando, se sintió petrificar como si un hechizo lo hubiera tocado.

Se vio a si mismo de pie, luchando en la distancia, rechazando hechizos a diestra y siniestra. Se vio defendiendo a Harry, tratando de mantenerlo con vida. Vio a su prima Bella, levantando su varita hacia él, susurrando con su voz ronca y oscura la maldición asesina.

Vio como en cámara lenta el hechizo viajando hacia Harry, quiso gritarle a su otro yo, pero este ya se había dado cuenta, aunque demasiado tarde. Se vio empujar a Harry, sacándolo del camino del rayo verde, luego, el hechizo impactando contra su cuerpo.

Los ojos abiertos, la boca crispada, una última mirada a quien había sido para él como un hijo, un gesto de muda súplica hacia quien había sido más que su hermano.

Y luego, nuevamente el frío, la nada.

Sirius Black supo que había muerto, pero no sabía aún bien hacía cuánto. En medio de la nada que significa la muerte, gritó y gritó, buscando alguien que le diera respuestas, pero solamente la blancura de la misma le respondió.

Se sentó en el suelo, tomándose la cabeza entre las manos. Esperó y espero, no sabe cuánto, recordando, viviendo, rememorando una y otra vez los momentos tristes y felices de su vida, que ahora que ya no la tenía, le parecía un reverendo desperdicio tanto tiempo perdido.

Quiso volver a reír con James, preocuparse por Remus, exasperarse con Peter, despeinar los cabellos de Harry, hablar con Lily, pelear con Regulus, escuchar los sermones de su madre.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí, perdido entre la nada.

Solamente supo que, de improviso, alguien murmuró su nombre, y un momento después, nuevamente tenía frente a sí los brillantes ojos de Harry, chispeando felices de verlo.

Y que a sus costados, las personas que más había amado en su vida, también se encontraban ahí. Reunidos por fin, después de tanto tiempo.

Dulce consuelo, para un hombre muerto…

* * *

><p>Bueno, no se que opinen, pero yo no estoy muy convencida... ustedes que creen?...<p>

De todos modos, Gracias mil por leer...


	3. SEVERUS SNAPE

Hola de nuevo chicas! espero no me maten por esta viñeta... siento que no me quedo muy bien, pero espero sepan valorar mi esfuerzo...

Saludos a mis hermanas... las amo...

Disclaimer; Nada es mio, solo la historia...

**Vivan los Sly**!

_Enjoy_!

**SEVERUS SNAPE**

Sus oscuros ojos, ahora empañados por el velo de la muerte, buscan con avidez el rastro de su amada Lily en los ojos de su hijo. El brillo es el mismo, el tono, increíblemente verdoso, idéntico al de ella. Los propios se abren aún más, maravillados. Y una especie de sonrisa, más parecida a una mueca, la misma que sempiternamente se encontraba instalada en su boca, se abre camino hacia sus labios.

Sabe que en cualquier momento morirá, y no siente terror ante esto. No tiene miedo de saber a donde irá, pues quiere creer en las palabras de _Su_ Lily, que tiene un puesto en el "cielo" muggle, ese mismo que _Su_ Lily tantas veces mencionaba, en una de esas tantas tardes echados sobre el césped, sintiendo los rayos del sol y la caricia de la brisa.

Escondidos de la molesta hermana de ella, sintiéndose cómplices, riendo felices hasta que la tarde caía y nuevamente tenía que iniciar su camino hacia su infierno, ese infierno del cual Lily lo rescató sin saberlo.

Si ese cielo existe, piensa, entonces sabe que debería ser como tantas veces lo imaginó, al lado de ella, los dos juntos, solos, sin Potter claro. Tal vez el chico podría acompañarlos, ese chico idéntico a su padre, pero de unos maravillosos ojos verdes, como los de su madre. Los mismos ojos que durante tantos años le ayudaron a continuar, a pesar de todo el sufrimiento vivido.

Algo en su pecho se abre paso, causándole un profundo dolor, similar al que sintió cuando tuvo que asesinar al viejo loco, a quien quería más que a un padre. Similar al que sintió cuando su alma se desgarró, al haber cometido tan atroz acto, pero infinitamente más leve cuando, en un acto de profundo arrepentimiento, su alma se unió nuevamente, como si nunca hubiera ocurrido esa grieta.

Suspira un poco, sintiendo la sangre acumulándose en su garganta. Hay tantas cosas que quisiera decirle a Harry, al hijo de _Su_ Lily, que no sabría ni por donde empezar.

Tal vez podría decirle que nunca lo odió, que realmente nunca sintió todo el desprecio que se vio condenado a mostrarle, que todo el resentimiento en su mirada, acumulado durante tantos años, fue porque no tenía otra manera de escudarse contra los sentimientos que le acometían con fuerza cada vez que lo miraba. Que todas las palabras hirientes eran una manera de protegerse del dolor de su pérdida, de la culpa por no haber podido hacer nada para evitar la muerte de su madre.

Sabe, sin embargo, que Harry nunca hubiera entendido ese sentimiento, tan guardado con celo durante tantos años. Que, sin temor a equivocarse, le hubiera juzgado duramente al saber que amaba a su madre a pesar de que ésta se hubiera casado con otro.

¿Pero que podría saber Harry Potter sobre lo que él sentía?

¿Acaso el alguna vez imaginó que dentro de sí se escondiera algo tan bueno y puro como el amor?

Porque eso fue lo que salvó a Severus Snape de convertirse en un ser sin alma.

El amor.

El amor que siempre ha sentido y que aún después de muerto sentirá por la hermosa bruja pelirroja de ojos verdes, aquélla de la que se enamoró siendo apenas un niño, aquélla que le salvó de tantas formas distintas aún después de muerta.

Porque sin Lily Evans su vida hubiera sido un enorme vacío. Porque sin ella él no hubiera sido nada. Porque sin su sonrisa, sin su voz, sin su presencia en su vida, él hubiera terminado siendo una copia exacta de Tobías Snape.

Porque es _Su_ Lily, suya y de nadie más, y no importa que se haya casado con Potter, porque a pesar de todo él nunca podría quitarle su lugar en el corazón de su amada Lily.

Se estremece ligeramente cuando una ráfaga de aire helado le abraza. Los ojos verdes continúan mirándolo fijamente, y él, solamente atina a observarlos embelesado. Siente las mejillas húmedas y se da cuenta de que por primera vez en casi diecisiete años esta llorando nuevamente.

Ya no siente el dolor que le produjeron los colmillos de la serpiente encajándose con fuerza en su carne. Es más, ahora ya no siente nada, el cuerpo ya completamente adormecido. El corazón comienza a bombear con menos fuerza, quejándose lentamente de su destino. Ese corazón que durante tantos años latió solamente para ella, para Lily.

Los ojos comienzan a pesarle, mientras trata con todas sus fuerzas de no cerrarlos para continuar observando las verdes orbes, y entonces, lentamente se desliza hacia un costado, la sangre saliendo a borbotones de sus heridas, un hilillo haciendo camino por su mejilla derecha. Su pecho se contrae en un doloroso movimiento y después, con un gemido ahogado, finalmente deja escapar su último aliento.

Severus Snape nunca sabrá, empero, que mientras su alma escapaba hacia el infinito, que mientras su último pensamiento se encontraba posado en la mujer que había amado toda su vida, los ojos verdes que vio por última vez no fueron los de Harry, quien ya había salido corriendo hacia el castillo varios segundos antes, si no los de ella, _Su_ Lily, quien le esperaba con la mano tendida hacia él, esperando por él.

Y que allá a donde va, donde las almas se encuentran pero jamás se ven, está también Lily, buscando inconscientemente a el que fuera su mejor amigo, esperando porque algún día, pueda verle nuevamente.

Porque Severus, sin saberlo, ha llegado a su cielo personal, un lugar donde, en algún momento de ese tiempo eterno en que esperan los muertos, por fin tendrá su recompensa.

Ver nuevamente a _Su_ Lily.

Y entonces le dirá que siempre tuvo razón. Y sabe que ella sonreirá de esa manera tan suya, tan tierna.

Y él volverá a ser feliz, porque...

¿Que mejor premio podría haber para un héroe muerto, que volver a ver a quien más ama?…

* * *

><p>Bueno, espero no me maten por esto... de verdad...<p>

Y gracias mil por leer...


	4. VOLDEMORT

Hola! nuevamente por aqui, dejando otra viñeta... espero no decepcionar a nadie...

Saludos a mis hermanas... las extraño un monton...

Disclaimer: Nada es mio, solo la historia... que mas quisiera yo...

Vivan los Sly!

Enjoy!

**TOM RIDDLE JR./VOLDEMORT**

Siente el hechizo impactarse contra su pecho.

La mueca en sus labios se congela, y mientras clava sus ojos en la pequeña figura del chico Potter, éstos se abren de una manera cómica. Mientras cae hacia atrás, y comienza a deshacerse, su consciencia sabe que esta muerto.

Abre los ojos en un lugar desconocido. La gran y blanca nada se abre a su alrededor. Da varias vueltas sobre sí mismo, intentando encontrar algo a lo que aferrarse pero desgraciadamente para él, ya no hay nada.

De improviso, es consciente de su cuerpo. Se mira las manos, tratando de recordar cuándo fue la última vez que observó el color de su piel. Sus manos, de dedos finos y delgados, han perdido el tono verdoso que siempre acompañó a su piel durante los últimos años. Observa sus brazos, cubiertos por un fino vello oscuro. Sigue el recorrido hacia arriba, hasta donde sus ojos le permiten. Se toca el rostro y su nariz, elegante y aristocrática, se encuentra nuevamente en su lugar.

Se toca la cabeza, ahora llena de cabello oscuro. Cierra los ojos, que ahora deben ser nuevamente oscuros, idénticos a los del despreciable muggle que era su padre. Sin temor a equivocarse sabe, que ahora es nuevamente idéntico a él. Observa hacia el frente, repentinamente asustado, aunque él diga lo contrario. No recuerda su nombre pero sabe que es un hombre importante, un gran mago.

Camina despacio, siempre hacia el frente, pero la nada sigue ahí, haciéndose cada vez mas grande a medida que camina. Se detiene en seco cuando, unos metros adelante, divisa un pequeño bulto tirado en el suelo. Corre hacia el, y a medida que se acerca, un extraño temor comienza a inundarle.

Se arrodilla junto a él, descubriéndole un poco, y lanza un grito de horror en cuanto ve a la criatura, descarnada y llena de sangre, gimiendo quedamente. Se ha quedado impresionado, tanto, que ni siquiera se ha percatado de que la criatura le habla.

Sus palabras resuenan en la nada. No entiende que le dice, pero no es necesario. Percibe sus sentimientos. El horror, el dolor, le envuelven como un manto, dejándolo aterido como si estuviera en medio de una nevada.

De improviso, frente a él aparece una figura menuda. Sus ojos se clavan en ella, tratando de recordar de quien se trata. Detalla lentamente sus cabellos rubios, sus ojos azules, su menudo cuerpo. La chica esta vestida igual que la última vez que la vio, con ropa muggle extremadamente sucia. Sus ojos muertos se clavan en los suyos, y es entonces que comprende.

Es ella.

La primera.

Y cuando la comprensión se apodera de su cerebro, comienzan a aparecer uno a uno, cada uno de ellos con la misma apariencia de la última vez que los observó.

Su padre y sus abuelos muggles…

El maldito y loco viejo Gaunt…

La despreciable y asquerosa anciana Hepzibah Smith…

Potter y la Sangre Sucia de su esposa…

Y detrás de ellos, cientos de cuerpos sin rostro, mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos muertos.

Levanta una mano hacia el frente, como si quisiera protegerse de ellos, como si quisiera lanzar alguno de esos hechizos oscuros en los que es tan diestro. Nada sale de sus manos. Un chillido se escucha, rivalizando con el profundo silencio. A sus pies, la cosa ensangrentada gime y chilla de dolor. Y entonces el dolor le acomete a él tambien, y siente como de su garganta se escapa un sollozo.

Levanta el rostro solamente para ver como cada uno de ellos alza su mano hacia él, señalándolo. Un dolor indescriptible le recorre el cuerpo, su cuerpo muerto, piensa aterrado, al comprender que no escapara de ahí. A su alrededor, los muertos caminan hacia el, con las manos alzadas, tratando de tocarlo.

Lo encierran en medio, lo tocan con sus manos frías, lo estremecen con sus voces muertas, lo aterran con sus ojos vacíos. Lentamente lo van encerrando entre sus cuerpos, hasta que se siente recostado en el suelo.

Intenta ponerse de pie, pero no lo consigue, mientras sigue escuchando el chillido aterrado de la cosa. Trata de buscarla con los ojos, pero no puede, no puede volverse. Horrorizado, se da cuenta finalmente que él es la cosa que sangra, y gime y llora desgarradoramente.

Y entonces comprende hasta que punto se forzó a si mismo en su maldad. Hasta que punto ha hecho irreparable su pérdida. Él, que siempre buscó escapar de su terrible miedo. Miedo a la muerte, miedo a lo que pasaría con todo su poder, con todo su potencial.

Y mientras gime y llora nuevamente, y mientras los ojos de los cientos de muertos a su alrededor se clavan en su cuerpo sangrante, mientras sus voces rotas le recuerdan sus horrores, finalmente comprende la verdad.

Que finalmente terminó haciendo exactamente lo que tanto luchó por evitar.

La terrible y odiosa verdad de la cual siempre quiso escapar.

Esta muerto.

Completamente muerto, igual que su alma.

Entonces se permite entonces soltar una única lágrima, la única que llorará…

Por toda la eternidad…

* * *

><p>Bueno, hasta aqui por hoy...<p>

Gracias mil por leer...


	5. BELLATRIX BLACK LESTRANGE

Hola de nuevo! aqui dejando otro cap de esta serie... espero no decepcionar a nadie...

Besos a mis hermanas...

Disclaimer: Nada es mio... solo la idea... y con eso soy feliz...

Vivan los Sly!

Enjoy!

**BELLATRIX BLACK-LESTRANGE**

Abrió los oscuros ojos en cuanto se dio cuenta de que el hechizo mortal había golpeado su cuerpo. Sintió la frialdad envolverla, como un manto helado, y la carcajada que había soltado quedo en sus labios del mismo modo que su cuerpo.

Muerto.

Estaba segura de la mueca de estupefacción que había quedado impresa en su rostro, pues le parecía inconcebible que ella, quien había sido la mejor mortífago de todos, la más leal, la más fiel, la que siempre vivió, pensó y actuó pensando en el bienestar de su Señor, fuera derrotada por una simplona traidora a la sangre cuyo único mérito había sido hacer rendir las pocas posesiones que el inútil y pobretón de su marido le llevaba para no quedar en la completa miseria.

Era para reírse.

Pero era cierto, porque apenas su cuerpo había comenzado el viaje hacia el suelo, ella supo con terrible rabia que la criadora de comadrejas le había matado. Pero la sorpresa que le produjo ese hecho no fue tanta como la que sintió después.

Porque a pesar de que se suponía que no tenía que sentir ni percibir nada, porque ya estaba muerta, sus oídos escucharon el rugido enfurecido de su Señor, cuando se dio cuenta de que la habían eliminado, signo inequívoco de que verdaderamente sentía algo por ella.

La desesperación llenó su cuerpo, y mientras los trozos de su alma flotaban hacia la nada, la angustia por volver, por regresar a su lado para pelear junto a él, para continuar a su lado tan fielmente como tantos años lo hizo, le quemaron el pecho como un incendio.

Fue cerrar solo un segundo los ojos, para encontrarse rodeada de la nada absoluta. Su voz se perdía en la infinita blancura sin que nadie le respondiera. Por más que trató y trató de llamarle a él, todo intento fue inútil, pues él nunca acudió. Caminó y caminó sin cansarse durante lo que le pareció una eternidad, sintiendo la desesperanza por primera vez inundando todo su ser.

Y justo cuando se había cansado, cuando casi había desistido, lo sintió.

Una ligera vibración, un cambio en el ambiente que le hizo erizar el vello de todo su cuerpo.

Y lo supo.

Supo que él había muerto, y la desesperación, y la ansiedad, y la angustia se apoderaron de ella. Y por primera vez sintió lo que nunca antes había sentido.

_Miedo_.

Porque no era Rodolphus a quien su cuerpo llamaba. No era Rodolphus a quien le pertenecía su cuerpo, su voluntad, su valor, sus sentimientos.

Porque sabía que tal vez nunca volvería a verlo, y no podría saber si ese extraña corriente eléctrica que surgía entre ellos cada vez que estaban cerca era correspondida.

Que tal vez ella no era una mera arma de destrucción, si no algo más. Y era miedo de no poder descubrirlo lo que le atacaba el cuerpo.

Porque eso, le daba más terror que cualquier tortura que pudieran hacerle en todo el mundo.

Porque si alguna vez tuvo una oportunidad, supo que se le había escapado de las manos, como la vida se le escapó detrás de su varita.

Y ese miedo, el de no volver a verlo nunca más, de no poder contemplarlo aunque fuera de lejos sólo una vez más, iba a acompañarla para toda la eternidad…

* * *

><p>Bueno, no se ustedes pero me quedo horroroso...<p>

Gracias mil por leer...


	6. PETER PETTIGREW

Hola a todas! Gracias a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo para darme un momento de aliento... de verdad miles de gracias y una disculpa por no haber podido contestar antes... la !$"%·$%$% net no me dejaba... pero ahora si puedo hacerlo y les agradezco las palabras y la espera, y sinceramente, espero no quedarles mal... besos a todas!

Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, solamente la historia, pero si fuera asi, _definitivamente_ yo seria una Malfoy...

Vivan los Sly!

Enjoy!

_PETER PETIGREW_

En un momento esta sintiendo como el aire se agota en sus pulmones, mientras la sangre se acumula en su cerebro, los ojos desorbitados por el terror, su propia mano cerrándose fuertemente sobre su tráquea. Un momento después, ya no siente nada. Solo una ligereza que hace mucho no sentía, como si de pronto de sus hombros hubiera caído la pesada loza que lo ha aplastado durante tantos años.

Abre los ojos y se siente profundamente desorientado. A su alrededor, la terrible y blanca nada lo rodea. En su pecho, a la altura del corazón, siente un vacio desgarrador, se mira el pecho y el pánico lo corroe. Donde debería estar el musculo solo hay un enorme agujero ennegrecido.

Se toca el pecho, tratando de cubrirse el agujero, mientras siente por sus venas el correr una mezcla helada. Levanta la vista, profundamente aterrorizado, y la clava en la distancia. Cuatro figuras de pie frente a el, cuatro figuras inmóviles en la distancia. Se acerca lentamente, inseguro sobre que hacer. Quiere saber donde se encuentra, porque esta en ese lugar, pues tiene la extraña sensación de que no debería estar ahí.

Entonces los ve.

Ve sus rasgos tan conocidos, tan joviales, como si el tiempo hubiese retrocedido. Ve sus rostros risueños, confiados. Se ve a si mismo como el pequeño y desvalido chico que algún día fue. Y los ve a ellos, a su lado, cuidándolo y cuidándose mutuamente. Sus amigos.

_Los merodeadores._

La nostalgia le acomete el cuerpo, suspira hondamente pero continúa el sentimiento de ahogo. De pronto, la verdad llega como un mazazo a su cerebro. Sabe que están muertos, al menos Canuto y Cornamenta lo están. Lunático… bueno, no es como si supiera mucho sobre el. Lo que le preocupa es darse cuenta de que si los ve, aunque _realmente_ no es así, es porque el mismo también lo esta. Y un nudo en la garganta le hiere el cuerpo y los ojos llueven de llanto.

Recuerda que estuvo a punto de matar al pequeño cachorro, al hijo de James, de su "amigo" James. Hubiera sido tan fácil. Desarmado, indefenso, el chico no era ningún problema. Pero el recuerdo de la antigua amistad con su padre se yergue sobre su cabeza. Le hace titubear, solo un segundo, pero solo eso basta. Y entonces, por un mínimo instante, se arrepiente.

Un atisbo de piedad.

Y eso es su perdición.

La mano se mueve con voluntad propia. Se dirige a su cuello, clavando sus garras. Aprieta sin misericordia, cortándole el aliento. Cortándole la vida. Lo ultimo que ve antes de perder el conocimiento, _antes de morir_, son los ojos verdes del chico. Idénticos a los de _ella_. El aire ya no llega a sus pulmones, se acaba de percatar que ni siquiera respira, y el agujero en su pecho, enorme y oscuro, le arde como el infierno.

Se siente miserable, y sabe que lo merece. Porque los traiciono. A ellos, sus amigos. A quienes lo aceptaron a pesar de sus carencias. Las afectivas y las _otras. _A quienes lo protegieron, lo cuidaron, _lo amaron _a pesar de todo.

No comprende en que momento se torció todo. Estaba bien, tenia personas que se preocupaban por el, pero no fue suficiente. Nunca fue suficiente. Porque algo dentro de el se removía inquieto cuando veía las diferencias entre el y sus amigos. Nunca seria tan talentoso como James, ni tendría la gallardía y porte de Sirius, ni la nobleza y valía de Remus, mucho menos la inteligencia de Lily.

Y entonces se encontró deseando todo eso, todo para si. Se encontró pensando en que seria si el fuera como ellos. Y la envidia creció dentro de su pecho. Y cuando ese hombre, ese _mago_ le mostro que podría tener eso y mas, se rindió fácilmente. Solamente tendría que seguirle, nada difícil. Y el, el vio la oportunidad y no quiso desaprovecharla.

Después pasó _aquello_, y tuvo que esconderse durante muchos años, convertido en lo que precisamente era.

_Una rata_.

Pero a pesar de todo, a pesar de la traición, a pesar del dolor, del terror, dentro de el siempre había habitado, aunque en una ínfima parte, aquella chispa por la cual sus amigos le habían acogido junto a ellos. Y lo demostró en su muerte.

Quiso pedir perdón, perdón por su traición, por el dolor, por su terrible error. Por haber propiciado sus muertes, por haber permitido que culparan a su amigo de su propio error, por haber despedazado su amistad de esa horrible manera. Pedir perdón por ser tan cobarde, por haber pensado solamente en el, por haber envidiado lo que ni volviendo a nacer podría obtener. Pedir perdón, por haber sido tan ciego, por no haber visto lo que tenia a tiempo.

Por la envidia, la soberbia, la ira. Por ser despreciable y rastrero con quienes le amaron sin reparo. Por dejarse llevar por la ambición, por sucumbir al deseo egoísta de su corazón. Por eso su pecho estaba abierto, pensó.

Trago saliva, sintiéndose extraño. No sabia cual era su futuro, suponía que ahí no tendría nada que hacer, solo esperar.

Esperar un perdón que tal vez nunca llegaría, un perdón para el hombre que traiciono a sus amigos.

Y se quedo de pie, observando a la blanca nada, con el pecho abierto, sin corazón, como siempre había vivido…

* * *

><p>Personalmente creo que fue muy ruin al delatar a sus amigos, pero yo no se que haria en una situacion asi... asi que no puedo juzgar duramente...<p>

Espero les haya gustado... nos vemos en el proximo...

Gracias mil por leer...


	7. LILY EVANS POTTER

Hola chicas! aqui dejando una nueva viñeta... sobre la madre del Salvador... espero les guste...

Besos a todas mis amigas... las extraño...

Disclaimer: Nada es mio, solo la historia, yo solamente me divierto, que mas me queda...

**Vivan los Sly**!

_Enjoy_!

**LILY EVANS-POTTER**

Las lágrimas corren por sus mejillas mientras cae al suelo. Siente la garganta enronquecida por los gritos, las suplicas. Supo que James había muerto en el preciso momento en que el maleficio asesino impacto contra su cuerpo. No necesitaba verlo para saber que sus ojos mostrarían el vacio de la vida en su cuerpo.

Había corrido enloquecida hacia el cuarto de Harry, _su bebe_, tratando de salvarle la vida. Levanto la varita con determinación, no permitiría que nadie, ni siquiera _El_, hiciera daño a su hijo. No mientras estuviera con vida.

Se preparo mentalmente, observando atenta hacia la puerta abierta, lanzando miradas de reojo hacia Harry, quien inocentemente jugaba en esos momentos dentro de su cuna. Su bebe le lanza una sonrisa, una de _esas_ que le hacen sonreír y sentir que todo vale la pena. El pensamiento de que debió cerrar la ventana, a riesgo de que Harry pescara un resfrío, casi le distrae del peligro. _Casi_.

Porque cuando la figura oscura se materializa en el umbral ella ya esta lista para cualquier cosa. Se oye suplicar por la vida de su bebe, nunca por la suya. El le dirige una mirada torva, llena de desprecio. Levanta la varita, inmune a sus suplicas, inmune al llanto que ya se desliza por sus mejillas. Escucha el susurro del encantamiento, dirigido a Harry, y sin pensarlo, se interpone.

El maleficio le impacta en el pecho, y cayendo lentamente al suelo, su último pensamiento es sobre si finalmente nada de lo que hizo valió la pena. El dolor en su pecho, no por el hechizo, si no por el terror de saber que Harry también morirá, le permite por un ínfimo instante retrasar la muerte.

Sus oídos se llenan por el sonido de la sibilante voz murmurando nuevamente el maleficio. Sus ojos alcanzan a vislumbrar nuevamente la luz verdosa saliendo de la varita. Escucha a Harry sollozar, seguramente aterrado. Sus lágrimas se le clavan en el corazón como esquirlas envenenadas.

Su Harry, su bebe, llora por ella.

Pero ella ya no puede tomarlo en brazos y acunarlo hasta que se calme. De hecho, desde hace unos momentos, ya no puede hacer nada.

De pronto, se percata de que Harry sigue llorando.

¡Sigue llorando!

La felicidad le atenaza el cuerpo, pero siente que empieza a ser succionada, como si estuviera en un traslador. Se "despierta" en un lugar abierto, rodeada de una blanca nada.

"Es el Limbo" piensa. Sabe lo que es, su madre muggle le hablo algunas veces sobre ello, de hecho, alguna que otra vez pensó que era un mito. Pero es verdad. Y la realidad la golpea con fuerza, sacándole el aire.

Esta muerta.

Se estruja las manos una contra la otra, preocupada, angustiada, profundamente _aterrada_, no por ella, por Harry. Sabe que James no sobrevivió, y le duele, pero no tanto como la incertidumbre de saber que ha pasado con su bebe. Se desespera tanto, que comienza a caminar en círculos.

Y entonces lo ve.

Esta parado a lo lejos, mirándola fijamente. Su cabello castaño se mueve al compas de una brisa invisible, los ojos castaños brillando pícaramente, su sonrisa traviesa adornando los sonrosados labios. Ella le sonríe a su vez, pues aun después de muertos, James continúa a su lado, tal como le prometió cuando se casaron. Camina hacia el, tomando la mano que le es ofrecida, juntando sus labios con los del hombre que ama, el padre de su hijo.

La angustia sobre el destino de Harry no se va, pero se atenúa en cuanto se da cuenta de que su hijo no ha ido a su encuentro, pues continua viviendo. Entonces siente que _en realidad_, si valió la pena su sacrificio. Y que sin dudarlo, lo volvería a hacer.

Le sonríe a James, mientras este la abraza en silencio. Sabe que tienen que esperar, aun no saben que, pero lo harán. Tal vez algún día vuelvan a ver a su Harry. Espera que sea dentro de muchos años.

Suspira.

Rodeados de la blanca nada, esperar en la eternidad al lado de la persona que ama no parece una tortura…

* * *

><p>Bueno, espero no este tan mal... nos vemos!<p>

Gracias mil por leer...


	8. FRED WEASLEY

Hola! se que abandone durante mucho tiempo esta historia, pero de repente me llego la inspiracion y bueno... ya esta aqui... para los que me pidieron esto... espero no decepcionarlos, de todos modos, espero comentarios...

Un beso a mis hermanas...

Disclaimer: nada es mio, solo la historia... Snif, Snif...

**Vivan los Sly**!

_Enjoy_!

**FRED WEASLEY**

Solamente cerro los ojos durante un segundo, menos de lo que dura un suspiro, y cuando los abrió, lo único que podía percibir a su alrededor era la blanca nada.

La confusión rondo en su mente, pues no hacía ni un momento había estado en medio del hall de la entrada, defendiendo Hogwarts con su vida, observando los movimientos gráciles y sutiles de George, escuchando sus risas divertidas a pesar del ambiente opresivo de la guerra. Solo había desviado un segundo la mirada, clavando sus castaños ojos en los de su gemelo, tratando de infundirle valor para continuar, cuando sintió cimbrarse el piso, una onda expansiva de energía yendo hacia él.

Después, soledad.

Algo dentro de su pecho, ese algo que siempre le había hecho sentirse completo, se había roto de repente. La sensación de estar acompañado, de no necesitar nada mas a su alrededor, se había esfumado entre sus dedos, del mismo modo que su varita cuando su cuerpo registro que estaba muriendo.

¡Ah!

Entonces eso era estar muerto, pensó. La última gran aventura, de la cual George y él tanto habían hablado finalmente le había alcanzado. Pero la muerte, esa señora blanca y fría, se lo había llevado primero, separándolos.

¡Que doloroso era ese vacío, el sentirse incompleto!

¡Que dolorosa la sensación de soledad que sentía ahora que su alma estaba fragmentada!

Porque ellos dos siempre habían sido uno, para todo.

Ahí donde estaban las risas, las bromas, los llantos. Ahí donde no había mucho, donde las carencias se hacían grandes, ellos habían sabido compartirlas. El uno al lado del otro, como las dos caras de la moneda, soportándose, apoyándose, queriéndose, acompañándose.

Porque nadie mas que ellos sabían lo que era sentirse pleno desde siempre, completo, uno. Porque nadie mas que ellos se conocían al milímetro, nadie mejor que uno para conocer al otro. Con esa certeza, tan así que ambos sabían que no necesitaban a nadie mas, solo el uno al otro.

Y era raro, si, para los que no habían conocido desde siempre a su "alma gemela", para quien no había llegado desde el vientre acompañado, para quienes habían conocido la soledad. Tal vez si es raro, pero si lo piensa, tal vez es envidia, porque ambos llegaron a este mundo, afortunados, pues hallaron sin buscar lo que tantos afanosamente han buscado, el alivio a la soledad.

Pero entonces, había sucedido.

Su miedo, ese secreto que guardaba escondido en lo más recóndito de su mente, finalmente le había alcanzado.

No era morir lo que le aterraba. Era partir solo, sin su otra mitad. Quedar incompleto, vagar en la amplia nada, llamando a gritos a su compañero, no encontrarlo nunca jamás.

Pasar al siguiente estado, la siguiente "vida", sin encontrar jamás el consuelo de sentirse pleno.

Y entonces grita, llora, se desespera, llamando a aquel que le fue arrebatado. Suplicando a la nada que le atienda, que entienda, que necesita su otra mitad, su complemento. Que sin George se siente vacio, incompleto. Se ríe, histérico, porque ahora entiende lo del vaso medio lleno, y se siente como el vaso, medio vacío.

Grita que alguien le escuche, que la siguiente aventura no era tan divertida como se imaginaba, no si no esta su gemelo. Y sabe que es egoísta, porque no lo quiere muerto, no podría desearle eso, no a el. Pero también sabe que del otro lado, donde la nada blanca no se concentra, donde hay _vida_, George esta sintiendo el mismo vacío que el.

Y entonces, de improviso, lo _siente_.

Dolor concentrado, llanto desgarrado, vacío quemante.

Siente la pena del otro como si fuera la propia, le duele. Como cuando el otro caía y el resentía el golpe. Como cuando ambos reían y la felicidad compartida se hacía perfecta.

Y quiere hablarle, confortarle, olvidar por un momento que el muerto es él, porque a pesar de lo que duele sabe que el que esta vivo sufre y se angustia más que él.

Aspira profundamente, el dolor quemando sus pulmones como fuego, la garganta en carne viva, la hiel amargándole el paladar. Desearía tanto decirle cuanto lo extraña, cuanto lo necesita, cuanto le quiere, cuanto le duele no estar a su lado.

No sabe cuanto tiempo esta así, solamente siente como el dolor va amainando despacio, cómo el consuelo va lamiendo las heridas de su corazón, como las olas lamen la arena de la playa, hasta que se convierte en un zumbido soportable. Mientras tanto, el tiempo pasa inexorable, sus ojos clavados en el "techo" de esa nada que lo envuelve. Esperando, no sabe que, solo siente que debe esperar.

Y cuando empieza a pensar que ha sido demasiado, escucha su nombre.

"Fred"

Sus ojos castaños se abren enormes. Se levanta de un salto, oteando hacia todas partes, buscando la conocida voz.

Entonces lo ve.

Aun a la distancia, admira los cambios. El cabello casi blanco, la espalda encorvada, las arrugas surcando el rostro ahora moreno. La sempiterna sonrisa sigue ahí, del mismo modo que la oreja incompleta por el _Sectumsempra._

Sonríe de vuelta, sintiendo como se le llena el pecho.

Y entonces, el vacío dentro del mismo… finalmente se llena.

.

.

Bueno, espero no me maten...

Gracias mil por leer...


End file.
